


this is deep down

by gyurify



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, ily stands for i love yuri, someone give yuri a hug, the other members show up here n there, yena soft gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyurify/pseuds/gyurify
Summary: yuri knows its coming but when the words leave eunbi’s mouth, it stings more than she expected. “we won’t be dropping fiesta tomorrow.”
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Kudos: 53





	this is deep down

**Author's Note:**

> izone permanent announcement when? (changed the notes section bc the original one was kinda cringey lol) anyways yuri best person in the world! pls excuse all grammatical and spelling errors

yuri grips the collar of her shirt tightly, bringing it close to her face. when she shuts her eyes, all she sees are the faces of her members looking at her, anger and confusion clear in their eyes. “stupid.... i’m so stupid”, she mumbles to herself. she tears up again remembering why she acted the way she did.

-

the eleven of them sat on the couch, waiting for eunbi to come back. yuri tries to ignore the huge knot forming in her stomach (something tells her the other members are feeling the same thing) but the more she thinks about eunbi’s “gather in the living room. i have some news to say when i get back.”, the more she feels the knot getting bigger and bigger. she’s shaken out of her thoughts when she feels fingers intertwine with her own. “you okay?” yuri shrugs at the question. “yeah i guess” yena hums at the younger girl’s reply, squeezing her hand.

when eunbi gets back, yuri doesn’t miss the way her shoulders sag slightly, the lack of light in her eyes, the way she avoids everybody’s eyes. yuri takes a glance at her other members and she knows they all see it too. eunbi walks towards the couch and there’s no denying the sad smile on her face. (yuri wants her to stand as far as she can and tell them it’s just a schedule change or something alike. that’s all she wants to hear) eunbi stops at the foot of the couch and sighs. “there’s something i need to tell you guys” yuri knows its coming but when the words leave eunbi’s mouth, it stings more than she expected. “we won’t be dropping fiesta tomorrow.” yuri feels yena’s fingers slip through hers. “a vote rigging scandal broke out so we can’t do any sort of promotions or any social media updates until further notice” and the voice inside yuri’s head that she so cautiously buried comes back to terrorize her. 

“see? you couldn’t possibly have ended up in third place”

“your sorry company had to pay your way into the lineup” 

“someone else should’ve been in your spot”

yuri balls her fists, silently praying for the voices to go away. “but i want you guys to know that no matter what the verdict is, i believe all of you deserve your spot in izone” yuri knows she’s saying it just to make them feel more at ease but something inside her snaps. she scoffs loudly, silencing the room with everyone turning their heads towards her. “is there something you want to say yuri?” the leader asks, voice gentle knowing that the blonde haired girl is getting riled up. yuri can’t help the anger rising in the pit of her stomach. “you think reassuring us with sweet lies is gonna make things better? we’re not stupid unnie! i think we’re all aware that somebody else should’ve came in third place!” yuri yells, standing up with her fists clenched. “ya, yuri don’t say things like that it’s not tr-“ yuri turns her head to yena, eyes piercing into hers. “easy for you to say if you were sitting comfortably in the top 12 for almost the whole season” the younger spat, feeling the anger that she’d tried so hard to store away deep inside of her, coming out stronger than ever. yena looks like her breath’s been knocked out of her lungs. yuri clenches her fists harder and storms off. 

-

yuri feels the anger in her stomach being replaced with guilt and she can’t help the loud sob that leaves her mouth when she thinks back to what she said. a knock on the door makes her lift her head up but she immediately looks away when she sees who it is. “unnie please leave me alone.” yuri forces herself to say when really she just wants someone to hug her and tell her it’s fine. hyewon doesn’t say anything, choosing to shut the door behind her and sits down in front of the younger girl. yuri sighs “so do any of them hate me?” she mumbles, eyes trained on the bedroom floor. hyewon laughs softly. “hate’s a pretty strong word” she answers but when the other girl doesn’t show a reaction, hyewon lets out a sigh. “chaewon seems pissed. yujin too. but..... they’ll come around. eunbi unnie said she’s fine. she knew you were just saying things in the heat of the moment.” yuri breathes deeply, eyes shut, hands still balled on the collar of her sweater. “what about you?” she dares herself to look up at the elder member. all she sees is a soft smile and a sleeve comes up, wiping away at her tears. “me? i agree with eunbi. most of us do.” hyewon offers a smile, running her fingers through the younger girl’s hair. yuri can’t help but sob again at the thought of them being so understanding even after she’d been disrespectful to the elder members. they stay like that for a while, yuri crying silent tears into the palms of her hand while hyewon runs her hands up and down her shoulder, hoping it’s enough to comfort the younger girl. it takes a while but eventually yuri wipes the tear tracks off her cheek and hyewon retracts her hand, clasping them in her lap instead. “thanks unnie.” hyewon shrugs. “don’t worry so much about it okay. regardless of what people say, you deserve to be here. there’s no denying that.” yuri nods slowly and hyewon takes that as a sign that she’s feeling better.

-

(before hyewon exits the room, yuri asks the one question that’s been on the tip of her tongue. “is yena unnie okay?” hyewon turns her head back at her with a look yuri can’t seem to figure out. “she went to her room right after you did. chaeyeon went to check on her.” yuri wishes she never asked.) 

-

it’s 2 in the morning and yuri thinks she could burn a hole into the ceiling if she kept staring at it. she glances to the bed beside hers, wonyoung and yujin fast asleep and lets out a sigh. she thinks about how the younger members came into their shared room, wonyoung plopping herself down on yuri’s bed with a soft smile on her face while yujin chooses to completely ignore her, instead plugging her earphones in and pulling the covers up in her own bed. yuri can’t say she blames the blue haired girl for being so cold. she knows that yujin puts eunbi on such a high pedestal (they all do) and if she could, she’d punch the first person who disrespects their leader so she really doesn’t blame yujin for hating her guts right now. yuri sighs again, feeling her throat getting dry and clambers out of her bed to head to the kitchen. as she pours herself some water, the grip on her mug tightens as a wave of guilt washes over her again, the feeling stays on her shoulders like a heavy jacket that she can’t seem to peel off. she slides down to the floor, back pressed against the cool surface of the fridge and before she knows it she’s sobbing silent tears into the palms of her hands. she thinks about leaving. she thinks about how things would be better if she weren’t in the picture. she’s so lost in her thoughts that she almost doesn’t hear the voice that calls out to her. “hey.” yuri stiffens at the voice but braves herself to lift her head up. seeing yena, face full of concern and worry, makes her feel light headed and she shuts her eyes instead. “yena unnie i don’t think you should be here.” yuri hears a light chuckle from the elder girl who was walking slowly over to her. “i could say the same about you.” yena stares long and hard at the younger girl before sitting down in front of her, legs folded under her thighs. yuri doesn’t speak, eyes still shut, head facing the wooden floors of their dorm and she feels like a swarm of bees were being let out in her tummy. she feels a hand wrap around her wrist and fights against the feeling of pushing it away, letting the elder girl pull her closer. the defenses she puts up fades away as she feels her head being guided on to the other girl’s shoulder and she loses herself to the warmth of the elder girl. yuri sobs again, hands gripping the hem of yena’s oversized shirt and pulls herself closer. yena smiles softly (though yuri doesn’t see it) and runs her hands through the blonde hair tucked into the crook of her neck. “shhh it’s okay. i’m here for you.” yuri breathes in the familiar scent of yena, baby powder and lavender, she feels so safe and at home here in yena’s arms. “i’m sorry.” she chokes out, breath warm against yena’s neck. yena presses a soft kiss to her temple. “i didn’t know you were feeling that way or had felt that way before. i would’ve helped if i’d known.” yuri hears the elder girl say and she thinks about how much she doesn’t deserve yena. before she could open her mouth, yena continues ; “you’re so special to the group. to me. we need you here. and i know it’s gonna take you time to accept it but it’s the truth. even in another life, you’d still be here. i’m sure of it.” yena kisses the top of her head, fingers intertwining with hers. yuri lets out silent sobs and the elder girl holds her through it all.

-

the next morning, yuri wakes up the earliest just so that she can catch eunbi in the kitchen. she’s caught off guard when the leader pulls her into a warm hug, telling her it’s okay and that she loves her no matter what. yuri still apologizes like there’s no tomorrow, saying she’d do anything to make up for how rude she was and eunbi just ruffles the top of her head gently, jokingly telling her to leave her alone so she can get breakfast on the table.

(they talk about it later when the other members are busy with their own thing and when eunbi tells her over and over how much izone needs her, how important she is, how much they cherish her ; yuri feels the taunting voices in her head get smaller and smaller. she feels like she’s on top of the world)


End file.
